Little Witch Academia: Sinclair Solutions
by O.Z. The Unknown
Summary: After having a magical artifact stolen from them the witch trio journey to the Underworld to get it back only to get caught up in a sinful business of using magical soul contracts to grant any wish plotting to steal the topworld of their souls, will Akko and her friends find the fine print and escape the maze of greed or will their souls will be only thing left to bet.
1. chapter 1 Unexpected Co (02-17 07:06:03)

"Ms.Akko Kagari!"

"Ms.Lotte Jansson!"

"Ms.Sucy Manbavaran!"

"...Uhh, Professor Finnelan? We are all right here." Lotte said meekly not wanting to enrage the already peeved magic teacher any further.

"Yeah, no need to yell. We can hear you perfectly fine." Akko said setting the fact that the teacher was already mad aside.

Sucy simply rolled her only visible eye already foreseeing this conversation not ending well for the trio, or at least not in her favor. The professor continuing her angry rant was the final nail in the coffin.

"Time and time again you three have been brought to my attention with childish shenanigans on a daily basis!"

"And all of those were accidents with perfectly good intentions!" Akko shot back.

"Oh? Shall we go down the list?"

Finnelan pulled out a large file filled to the brim with paperwork reporting every incident known on Luna Nova property.

"Causing horrific havoc by raising an army of the undead..."

"Sucy just wanted to try out her new revival potions."

"And they worked...way better than I expected." the poison making prodigy said with her infamous bear trap grin.

"Creating a giant mess in the mess hall..."

"I was trying out the size changing spell on a slice of cherry pie, the spell worked but the pie exploded soon after." Akko said sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"And starting unauthorized underground club meetings for...the nightfall novel series?"

Akko and Sucy looked over at Lotte.

"...I...well...I managed to convince some of the other students to take part in reading it with me." she said laughing a bit.

"...Ok, that last one is actually pretty harmless. But those first two are inexcusable! That makes two strikes in my book, if one more thing goes wrong...I will expel all three of you from Luna Nova effective immediately! Is that clear!?!"

The trio shuddered in fear before nodding.

"...Good. Now, in unrelated news Luna Nova will be receiving a new magic item today."

"A new magical item!?! What is it!?! Please tell me! I have to know!" Akko said running up to the professor's face only to get pulled back by her friends.

"Akko calm yourself please!" Lotte pleaded.

"Down girl." Sucy added.

"...Ahem, the magic item is the rare and mystical orb of Day La Sol, a fabled item said to show the universal truth. Once it arrives it will be escorted to the relic hall where it will be kept safe from, and I can't stress this enough, you three or any other possible hazards to cause it to shatter. Therefore to ensure such a fiasco doesn't occur you are restricted to stay in your dorm until further notice, is that clear?"

"...Yeah yeah..." Akko said under her breathe pouting a bit.

"I...said... is that clear!?!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" all three said standing at attention.

Later that morning:

The trio stayed in their room as they were instructed, Akko for one was pacing back and forth miffed for being told she couldn't be there to see the orb's arrival.

"I can't believe this! That orb is getting sealed away without a chance of us even seeing it!"

"It's a punishment, what did you expect to happen? And frankly, I don't see the big deal with some orb." Sucy sighed.

"Weren't you listening? It's a famous item with the ability to tell the universal truth. Doesn't that mean it can answer any question we could think of!?!"

"Maybe...but it's too late for that noise now."

"Well Akko, if it makes you feel any better I think I can see the orb's arrival from here." Lotte said looking out the window.

"What? Really? Let me see."

Off in the distance Akko could see the a magical gate opening in the sky as several witches on brooms flew in a twin parallel lines formation, the last two were flying side by side holding onto a massive glass case. Inside the case was a seafoam green crystal orb resting on top of a velvet pillow. Standing outside Luna Nova were the other students cheering excitedly, Akko turned as green as the orb with envy.

"Man, I wish we were down there." she groaned slumping over in despair.

That's when she got an idea, a very impish and devious plan. She peeked out into the dorm hallways to see Diana and her two sheep like followers Hannah and Barbara walking down to the hall on their way to view the ceremony when Akko rushed over to get their attention.

"Diana! Diana wait up! We have a huge problem!"

Diana turned around to address her.

"Akko? What on earth is the problem?"

"There's-There's uh, a huge, uh... mutant... rat infestation!"

"Rats!?!" Hannah shouted.

"Eww! I hate rats!" Barbara groaned.

"Yeah, a terrible case! In the-umm, the...underground cellars!"

Diana placed a hand on her chin and thought about it.

"Hmmm, very well. I will ask one of the groundskeeping goblins to look into it on the way to the ceremony."

With that Diana turned and headed off.

"Huh? Wait! Um, wouldn't it be easier for someone like you to just cast a warding spell to scare them away for good?"

"...Hmm. I must admit, that does sound much more effective. Very well, I will take care of it."

"But Diana, I hate going down to the cellar!" Hannah protested.

"And I still don't like rats!" Barbara added.

"Then you both can stay here and wait for me to come back."

Diana walked off heading to the cellars, Hannah and Barbara looked at each other and being the mindless sheep they were quickly rushed after her. Akko held back a giggle as her plan was already working better she had hoped, or the fact it was working at all was a total miracle itself. She rushed back to greet the waiting Sucy and Lotte who still had no clue what she was up to.

"Ok, wands up!" she announced.

"Akko..." Lotte said sounding worried.

"She's up to something..." Sucy simply sighed.

The two reluctantly did so before Akko waved her wand citing the magical words:

"Metamorphie Faciesse!"

Instantly Akko exploded in a puff of pink smoke before she transformed into a perfect copy of Diana, Sucy caught onto the plot and thought it looked fun.

"Metamorphie Faciesse!"

With a puff of pink smoke Sucy transformed into a mirror image of Barbara. The two then looked at Lotte awaiting her choice.

"You guys, if we get caught doing this we will be expelled for sure!"

"We're not gonna get caught, I promise. Besides, I have a plan." Akko/Diana said with a proud grin.

"And by that she means we're winging it." Sucy/Barbara said debunking her friend's false confidence.

"Oh come on Lotte, you want to see the orb of legend just as much as we do right?"

Lotte thought about it for a long minute before sighing aloud.

"Metamorphie Faciesse!"

Lotte burst into a puff of pink before becoming a perfect twin of Hannah.

"Great! Let's go!"

With that the disguised trio quickly headed off to join the ceremony, and just in time as the senior witches were carting the glass case inside the school. Akko/Diana brushed her way to the front of the crowd to get a fleeting glimpse of the orb.

"It's...beautiful."

"...Just look like any dumb old rock to me." Sucy/Barbara sighed.

"Ok Akko, you got your quick look better now we better get going before Diana comes back or Professor Finnelan comes by." Lotte/Hannah said looking around waiting for either one to just suddenly appear beside them.

Meanwhile down in the underground cellars Diana and her sheep followers were exploring every available inch with no sign of any rats.

"As I first thought, there are no rats here." Diana announced.

"Oh thank goodness! I was afraid we would actually find-" Barbara began to say only to jump as something suddenly brushed against her leg.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hannah cried out as the same thing happened to her.

"What are you two screaming for!?!" Diana demanded.

Before they could answer their eyes shrunk in fear as a inky black shadow with glowing red eyes and wearing a gentleman top hat silently lurked behind Diana.

"D-D-D-D..."

"What is it? Spit it out."

"Diana! Look behind you!"

Diana did so only to see nothing behind her.

"...Very funny, but that's enough games. Let's head back before we miss the ceremony entirely."

"...Thats so weird." Barbara said.

"...Where did it go?" Hannah added.

After the ceremony came to a celebrational end the students and senior witches soon left the relic hall, allowing the masquerading trio to sneak in to get a closer look at the orb.

"Ooooh, it's so...shiny." Akko/Diana said in awe of the glittering stone.

"Ok Akko, you got your look. Now let's go before we get caught!" Lotte/Hannah pleaded pulling her friend's arm and dragging her away.

"Aww..." Akko/Diana whined in protest as she was dragged.

Suddenly streaks of a grey and black started flooding through the floorboards before reforming into a shapeless blob like shadow wearing a gentleman top hat.

"Huh!?!" The trio said in surprise as the creature loomed over the glass case wrapping it's smoke like fingers around it before flying off through the window.

"Hey! Come back here! You can't take that!" Akko/Diana cried out rushing to the window and waving her fist angrily.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! If Finnelan or any of the other professors find out the stone is missing we'll be expelled for sure!" Lotte/Hannah cried out.

"They wont, come on! After it!"

On broomsticks the trio chased after the shadow specter still holding the glass case flying in the air before diving into the dark forest. The many thorn covered branches proved to be troublesome as the shadow seemed to have easily evaded them leaving the three in a maze of trees.

"Ugh, now what?" Sucy/Barbara groaned in annoyance.

"Hmmm... (gasp) there!" Akko/Diana called out spotting the shadow weaving through the trees as she and Lotte/Hannah started chasing after it.

Sucy/Barbara was about to join when she spotted another shadow flying away in the opposite direction.

"There's two?" she started following after that shadow.

The two chases soon ended abruptly as the shadows led the witches in a complete circle. Upon meeting up the two swirled together before diving downwards, the witches realized this after it was too late causing them to crash into each other and fall to the ground.

"...Ugh, what happened?" Akko/Diana groaned rubbing the side of her head before seeing the large shadow still holding the glass case dive into a nearby graveyard.

"Where did that graveyard even come from?" Lotte/Hannah asked as the trio followed the shadow inside.

Akko/Diana was sprinting at top speed inches away from the shadow reaching out to grab it when it suddenly dived head first into a gravestone leaving the glass case behind, she quickly lunged for it.

"Got it!" she cheered with glee.

Shadow like hands suddenly reached out from the earth grabbing the case as well.

"Oh no...you...don't!" Akko/Diana said pulling at the case as it slowly sunk deeper and deeper in the muddy dirt.

Her face ended up being submerged in the dirt, she started kicking her legs as her screams were muffled. Her friends soon arrived to pull the witch free, her face now covered in dirt and worms filling her mouth. Sucy for one couldn't help but laugh at this as the magic spell wore off and the trio reverted back to their usual forms, Akko leered at her before she spat out the dirty worms.

"Ok, now we can worry." Akko sighed.

All three looked down at their feet in defeat, Akko suddenly got mad kicking the tombstone hard. A loud crack could be heard as Akko thought she broke her foot when really it was the tombstone that made the sound. Loud mechanical gears could be heard as the ground suddenly opened up and a loud train whistle could be heard, a massive train covered in cobwebs and bones shot out from the darkness looping around the tree witches before slowing to a stop as steam shot out from the sides.

"...What's with the halloween theme?" Akko asked scratching her head.

"Why do I feel like this is referencing something?" Lotte asked placing a hand on her chin.

"...I like it." Sucy simply said.

That's when Akko realized what this was.

"Guys! I think this is the answer to our problem!"

"...It is?" Lotte and Sucy asked.

"Think about it, where that spector went must be a stop on this train. All we have to do is ride it, simple!"

"Akko, I don't think it's that simple." Lotte tried to warn her friend.

Unfortunately Akko had ignored the warning and started pounding her fist against the side of the train.

"Hello!?! We would like to board please!" she announced.

The train car door opened up as a tall skeleton man wearing a train conductor's vest and cap stood in the way surprising Akko.

"...Tickets please...M'am." The skeleton said in a raspy gruff voice holding out his hand to receive said tickets.

"Uuuh, ya see...we don't actually have tickets."

The door suddenly closed, it couldn't close all the way due to Akko's foot blocking it.

"...Ow."

"No tickets...no entry." the skeleton snarled.

"Now wait, I bet I can change your mind."

The skeleton raised his nonexistent eyebrow. Akko pulled out her wand and recited the lastest spell that have learned.

"Miya Copaya!" she exclaimed with a wave of her wand.

A moment passed yet nothing happened, Akko looked at her wand in confusion.

"You said it wrong." Lotte said as she palmed herself in the face.

Sucy already anticipated her friend's failure and started waving her wand behind her back.

"Maya Coporia." she whispered.

A faint swirl appeared around the skeleton's head before his angry expression softened dramatically.

"Well hellooooo there! How can I be of service to ya this eternity?" the skeleton spoke in a much more softer and friendly tone.

"We need to find that shadow that stole a priceless artifact from our school." Akko said.

"A shadow? Priceless artifact? Oh! You want to talk to the Keeper then."

"Keeper?"

"Yes! You know, Keeper. Collector of all things shiny? The Warden of the underworld? The Overseer of souls? The Immortal Merchant? No? Nothing?"

The three shook their heads no.

"Huh? You fleshies must really be from around here then, that might be a problem."

"How come?"

"Well for one thing, I cant let people from topworld onboard on the account of them not being...you know."

The skeleton conductor made a hanging expression and mimicking a gagging death rattle sound.

"And if I do I might be the one hanging by my neck, sure I'm dead already but it's actually pretty killer on the back let me tell ya."

"But you have to! If we don't get that relic back, we'll be expelled. Pleasssse!" Akko said with the widest pleading eyes.

"...Oh, oh alright."

"Really!?! Yay!"

Akko grabbed Lotte and Sucy before all three boarded the skeleton man's train, the inside was rather nicer in comparison with velvet red carpet walls, leather seats, and a fancy bright chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow..." Akko said as her eyes grew wide with awe.

"Not bad." Sucy said taking the seat next to a window.

Lotte took the seat behind Sucy still worried about what they were getting into.

"Um, Akko? Do you even know where this train is going?"

Akko let out a hardy laugh.

"Oh Lotte...I have no idea."

The next thing they heard was an ear splitting train whistle.

"Next stop, the underworld!" the skeleton conductor announced.

"...Did he just say the underworld?"

A sea of smoke erupted from both sides of the train before heading back down the massive underground entrance which sealed up immediately after.


	2. Chapter2 Step Into My Parlor

In the darkness the train was speeding downwards going further and further into the unknown oblivion, the overwhelming speed seemed to be increasing at a steady pace as Akko was gripping her seat tightly, Lotte was holding both sides of her head screaming internally, and Sucy...was smiling to herself enjoying the chaos like a roller coaster ride. Through the corner of her eye Akko could see a large red button labeled "emergency stop" and desperately tried to reach for it smashing it with her fist.

The train screeched to a sudden and complete stop as Akko suddenly hit the floor of the train car hard. Not even 10 min in the underworld and she already experiencing large amounts of pain, she slowly looked out the window expecting to see a sea of fire and the faces of agony of the damned souls. Akko seemed caught off guard to see it was a massive tourist attraction theme park below them instead. The theme park had vibrant colorful lights and a parade of balloons filling the air as loud screams could be heard, not screams of pain and suffering but roars of fun and excitement as ghost, zombie, and skeleton children alike were enjoying the many carnival games, foods, and rides.

"Whoa...what is this? It looks so...magical." Akko said with wide starry eyes wanting to get a taste of the purple and white swirled cotton candy and ride the bumper cars the kids were enjoying.

"Uh, Akko?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we shouldn't have stopped the train."

"What makes you say that?"

That's when Akko noticed the train was on a roller coaster track on top of a massive hill.

"...Oh."

Sucy and Lotte slowly raised their arms.

"...What?"

"I don't know, feels right though." Sucy said right before they could hear the screaming cheers of children as a roller coaster car was speeding down the track towards them.

Akko screamed before raising her hands as well just before the roller coaster car collided with the train ramming it off the tracks.

"WAAAAHHH!" all three screamed as the train flew a great distance through the amusement park before tumbling to the the ground.

A skeleton mother dressed in 1960's maiden clothing was pushing her baby cart up to an ice cream vendor to purchase an ice cream cone when she turned to see the incoming train, she screamed loudly holding her skeleton baby tightly against her closing her eye sockets just as the train slowed to a stop inches away from her. A crowd of skeletons, ghouls, goblins, zombies, mummies, and ghosts dressed in attires ranging from the early 1940's all the way to the late 1980's soon surrounded the sudden catastrophe as Akko kicked a cracked window out of place before climbing her way out of the train to see the crowd.

"...Uhh-hey there everyone. Nice uh, weather we're having right?" she said with an innocent expression on her face fully aware of the devastation to the theme park behind her as Sucy and Lotte climbed out to see the crowd as well.

"Great job, not even 11 minutes in the underworld and you already wrecked the joint." Sucy mocked earning her a glare from Akko.

Suddenly the blaring sirens could be heard as law enforcements soon arrived as police officers aimed their guns, castle knights on horseback aimed their crossbows, and british palace guards aimed their spear axes at the trio. Akko gulped loudly as the sharp spear was mere inches away from her throat.

Soon after the trio was chained up in handcuffs and were being carried by large zombie brutes dressed in police uniforms through a town heavily decorated in lively halloween decorations towards a building shaped like city hall but was made out of light as it glowed brightly in the distance.

"Hey hey hey! Where are you taking us!?! I have my rights!"

"Akko! We don't have rights down here!" Lotte warned her.

"Incarcerated in hell, I honestly didn't expect this to be how I go out." Sucy sighed.

Upon entering the giant double doors the trio was surprised to see a colorfully pulsating dance floor underneath a glittering disco ball as the undead citizens were partying and were in the middle of having a limbo contest, a loud record scratch could be heard as the party ended abruptly upon seeing the witch trio being escorted inside. Several jaws belonging to some skeletons dropped to the floor and a zombie man dropped his cup...and his hand inside the punch bowl in shock.

"...Hey! Nice party you got here. Looks like the zom-bee's knees, am I right? Anyone? No one? Ok."

The long moment of awkward silence was broken as the sound of echoing footsteps could be heard approaching from the crowd. A tall young man with light skin with short brown combed back hair and hazel eyes with flakes of gold. He wore a white collared button down dress shirt and black tie underneath a black and gold vest, black slacks, and dress shoes that ended with a point.

"Well, well, well. Now what we have here? You know where I'm from there's nothing more insulting than unwanted party crashers. Now, mind telling me what you are doing in my house?"

The young man spoke with a southern accent of the posture of a serious business man.

"Uh, w-well ya see-" Akko began yet couldn't think of a realistic excuse, although in a world filled with ghosts, goblins, and ghouls the term "realistic" is actually debateable.

"They were on the skeleton train...before it crashed in the middle of the Dionysus Park sir."

The young man raised an eyebrow hearing this.

"My train? You...were on my train? I have made a clear rule that no one living can board that train. How is this possible?" he said, his gaze resting in Akko's direction.

"Um, funny thing about that-"

He raised a hand to silence her before crossing his arms leering intensely at her.

"That train was my very first investment, it has been in service of escorting souls symbolizing the peaceful journey to the afterlife for over 10,000 centuries...and now you are telling me it just suddenly crashed into my park? So I guess I have you to thank for that...right?"

Akko gulped loudly saying a silent pray in her mind for the worst possible punishment this place could offer, what happened instead was the young man holding out his hand for a handshake. Akko looked at the gesture confused.

"I said I should be thanking you, I've actually been meaning to put the ol' girl down for spare scrap metal for quite some time now. The problem was me, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Thanks for making that choice a whole lot easier, that's a mighty kind favor you did for me."

"...You're welcome?" Akko said shaking his hand.

"Needless to say you three must really be the life of the party to manage something like that, so feel free to stick around for as long as you like. Enjoy the party, it's limbo night here in Limbo so party till ya drop."

With that the young man turned and started walking away and the zombie brutes removed the handcuffs from their wrists.

"...What just happened?" Lotte asked.

"I think we just got off easy." Sucy answered.

As soon as her hands were free Akko rushed through the crowd of partying monsters quickly catching up with the young man.

"Hey, um, who are you?"

The man suddenly turned around to face her.

"My, how rude for a host not to introduce himself, the name's Augustus Sinclair, Esquire."

"Akko Kagari."

The two formally shook hands again as Sucy and Lotte finally caught up with them overhearing their conversation.

"If you don't mind me asking, how come you don't allow living souls to come here yet you're human yourself?"

Sinclair chuckled at this.

"Because even if I run this place I still have to follow the company policy. This is still the underworld after all, no matter how much I'd like to renovate the place."

"I...guess that makes sense. Hmmm."

"Akko." Lotte whispered.

"Hm?"

"The orb."

"Huh? Oh! We actually came here for a reason!"

"And what reason would that be?" Sinclair asked.

"The mystical orb of Day La Sol, some shadow thing stole it from our school!"

"A shadow thing? You mean like that?"

Sinclair pointed at the very same ghostly floating spector as it was heading down an adjacent hallway.

"Huh? Hey!"

Akko started chasing after the shadow as it phased through a chamber door, she burst through the door only to realize she running was over the edge of a giant gaping chasm before falling to the deep dark depths below. She pulled her out her wand before quickly waving it, a blue cloud like aura emitted from the wand serving as a parachute allowing her to gently float to the bottom of the chasm where millions of other exotic and rare looking items were put for display on stone ledges along the many spiraling pillars.

"WHOA! This place is some kind of magic item jackpot!"

"Actually, this is my private treasury. Anything and everything of value that is lost on the top world eventually finds it's place here."

Akko turned around to see Sucy and Lotte alongside Sinclair riding on a floating stone platform landing behind her.

"Huh? Oh! Akko! There!" Lotte said pointing at the floating shadow resting the glass case with the orb inside on a stone ledge before fizzling into non-existence.

Akko sprinted towards it happy to see it was still in one piece.

"Our butts are saved! Now, let's get you back to the school before anyone notices-"

As soon as she reached out to grab it cursed blue flames surrounded the glass case scaring Akko away.

"AAAH! What was that about!?!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't just take things from me. Doesn't work that way." Sinclair said, his friendly attitude shifted to a more serious tone.

"So that's why they call you the Keeper?" Sucy asked.

"Exactly, as soon as anything enters the land of the dead I own it automatically."

Lotte gulped.

"A-A-Anything?"

"Hm? Oh, not you per say. I already decided to let you go back anytime you wish, just not with anything that belongs to me of course. Stealing is bad."

"But that shadow thing stole that from us, and that's ok? What use would you even have for it?"

Sinclair smiled at this.

"Simple, I find legendary magical items and I sell them for a profit."

"Like a thief."

"Ever heard of the golden rule? Another man's trash, is my investment."

"But that wasn't trash!" Akko said glaring at him.

"Now don't look at me like that. Besides item collecting is more of a hobby, a side business if you will. My real life's work is making deals."

"Deals?"

"Magical contracts that can do the unimaginable. Were you born short but always wanted to reach basketball rims? Call me. If you always had a burning desire to sing but had the voice of a yowling cat being beaten? Ring me up. If you've been ugly all your life but dreamed of that perfect love connection? Boy, you have no other choice but to knock on my door sport."

"So...you're some sort of...miracle worker?"

"Miracle workers wish they could do half the things I can do for people. I make dreams happen kid, nothing is impossible in my eyes. Want to make fire appear with a snap of your fingers, blow a cold wind to make ice, create thunderstorms with a clap of your hands. Anything you want I can and will give it to you...for a modest price of course." he said demonstrating those very magical feats as he spoke, Akko had to brush the snow off her hair before speaking again.

"But how did you even get down here? If you're such a good guy?"

"Now that, is a funny story. It all started on topworld, Tinseltown to be exact. A run down slum of a town full of wise cracking city slickers, and ugly rats with wings. I was just starting out there with not a dollar to my name, but I had something much more valuable that no large amount of money couldn't buy. I was always told I would do great things, and having the brains and the sense of business to help do those great things was nothing short of a blessing'. There was almost a poor ugly shop on every corner but they made good money, I managed to convince several shop owners to let me work day and night for them and earn their respect right before they all retired. In Tinseltown no one had family, they all cared about money but they had enough sense to leave their shops in my care."

"What would you want with grody old shops?" Sucy asked.

"Looks weren't important as long as the numbers were solid, everyday the shops would bring in a sufficient profit from its daily usuals. Druggies, stoners, etc. What the previous business owners didn't do was put care into their work fixing up the shops to bring in more normal customers on a daily basis. But the ultimate game changer had to be discovering I can make soul contracts with other mortals, making small deals like the next lottery ticket purchased will be a winner and stuff like that. Before long my contracts started to sell like firecrackers on the fourth of July after seeing how useful they were. I had accumulated so much wealth from all the success of the shops I had so much money left over I just didn't know what to do with it all. Then the unbelievable happened, ol' yeller death himself came knocking on my door one fateful night."

"DEATH!?!" all three asked in shock.

"Yep. Death. And I was surprised he didn't want to hack me to pieces, instead he had to admit that he was impressed that a mere mortal managed to acquire so many binding contracts creating a huge monopoly in such a short amount of time. Needless to say he only liked me for my brains, what can I say? Then, he offered to do business with me, now at first I thought ol' rattlebones was yanking my chain but then he insisted we talk about shareholding and starting a partnership...overseeing the underworld."

"You made a deal...with death?" Akko said in sheer shock and disbelief.

"Yep. We negotiated that he was willing to left me buy a quarter of the planes of damnation which I could renovate to start my hotel and housing endeavors, with the added perks of hiring the lost souls that roam the area, hey if they were really lost it would be cruel not to give them something to do. Anyway the agreement with smooth without a hitch, I even got a certificate of proof of owning property in hell. And as time went by I had gained yet another several grand from both the top world and the under one, so naturally I called up the skeleton man and gave him my own proposition."

"Proposition? Wait, you mean-" Lotte began.

"Yep. I offered him a price even a dead guy like him couldn't refuse to let me own 50% of hell, like a true business partnership ought to be. With that expansion in property I started several famous attractions like Devil's Alley, Hades Theater, The Lotus Lounge, Dionysus Theme Park, and many more fun things to keep ya busy while ya spent the rest of eternity. Needless to say I made the sinful cesspool into a luxurious paradise off earth."

"I got to admit, that park did look pretty fun." Sucy sighed.

"Then the absolute unthinkable happened. Ol' Mr. Death was announcing his two weeks notice for retirement, I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it but the old bag of bones was ready to trade his scythe and black robe for a fishing pole and a red bedrobe. But before he did he finally decided to let me own the whole shebang, from the planes of damnation to the fields of Eden. Hell, even let me have his dog, the only thing he asked in return is that I do his job for him. And that's...how I become the new face of death and made the process of the afterlife into a profitable company. Not too shabby right?"

"That's pretty neat and all but we really need that orb or else we might as well just stay here."

"And why wouldn't ya? This place isn't all that bad."

"Oh no no, its great. In fact its actually a positive spin on the whole dreading feeling of death. But without that orb I'm gonna have to give up my dream of being a famous witch like Shiny Chariot."

Sinclair's ears twitched after hearing that, a sly smile appeared on his face.

"Dream? Famous? Witch?"

"Yeah, what?"

"...I think I might be able to help with that. Please, step into my parlor."

With a wave of his hand the wall of the chamber swirled until a pair of wooden doors phased into view, Sinclair walked over opening the doors revealing a small british pub like room. A massive wooden chest could be seen behind the bartender's counter, Sinclair walked behind the counter facing the wooden chest.

"Skeleton key." he said as his index finger mimicking a key as he placed it inside the keyhole unlocking the chest that suddenly expanded to a full sized shelf with colorful bottles filling each shelf.

He traced his finger along the shelf before picking a velvet red bottle.

"Ah, here we go. This one was made specially for you, Akko Kagari."

He removed the cork from the bottle releasing a giant swirling red cloud.

"Whoa!" Akko said in awe as he allowed her to smell the cherry aroma.

"Wait we don't drink, we are not old enough!" Lotte said waving her hands in protest.

Sinclair simply laughed as he tipped the bottle, instead of a liquid a mere scroll slid out into his hands. He laid out the scroll on the counter revealing it to be a contract, "The Dream Of A Lifetime" was displayed on the top.

"Dream of a lifetime? My dream?"

Sinclair nodded.

"This one will guarantee that you will become a proper witch, it has been waiting for you for a while."

"It has?"

"I firmly believe everyone deserves to have at least one wish come true. So in the spirit of giving..."

He reached up to pull down two more bottles, one was a bright orange and the other a deep purple. Popping the cork of the first one released puffs of swirling orange fumes and the second released purple smoke clouds shaped like mushrooms as individual contracts slid out from both, he handed Lotte the first one to look at and tried to give Sucy hers.

"No thanks, I don't really buy into that junk." She said waving the contract away much to his dislike.

Lotte was looking at her contract, her eyes growing wide in disbelief.

"...No...way."

"What does yours say Lotte?" Akko suddenly asked scaring her as she hid it behind her blushing madly in embarrassment.

"Um, something...silly. You don't want to know."

"Huh? Mmm, if you say so. Man, this is the greatest thing ever! I got to sign this!"

Akko picked up a feather pen and was about to sign her name when Lotte grabbed her arm.

"Akko wait! This seems too good to be true don't you think!?! Besides we came here for the orb."

"Oh, you're right. Sorry Sinclair but this will have to wait, we need that orb back."

"...Sorry to hear that, and as much I want to help you ladies out I just can't bring myself to break company policy."

"Then...Then...sell it back to us."

"Akko!" Lotte warned.

Sinclair chuckled sounding very amused.

"You couldn't afford it." he said however in a cold tone sending a winter chill down both Lotte and Akko's spines.

"He has a point you know." Sucy added.

"Then...Then..."

Akko looked up at the many bottles containing countless contracts for every possible scenario. That's when she got a great idea.

"We...We can help you sell your contracts! Think about it, the topworld is full of people who have tons of wishes they would want to see come true. That's at least another million contracts!"

Sinclair raised an eyebrow.

"A million? Come now, be reasonable."

"Ok ok, but I bet you we can get at least a hundred contracts in...one...day."

"Akko!" Lotte pleaded.

"A hundred? Are you serious?" Sucy asked, even she seemed concerned about that kind of promise.

"Are you implying to make a bet with me?"

"...If it means getting that orb back...then yes."

This has peaked his interest.

"Hmmm, I see. Do you all agree to this?"

Akko looked at Sucy and Lotte.

"...I don't think we have a choice."

Sinclair's smile beamed.

"Alright then...I accept your offer."

He then extended his hand.

"You shall work for me until the sun rises, the price of the orb in question should be paid in full by that time I'm sure."

Akko smiled before grabbing his hand and shaking it, this time however cursed blue fire surrounded their hands sealing the verbal contract as binding. She pulled away blowing the flames off her hand but felt no pain, Sinclair simply smiled.


	3. Chapter3 Always Read The Fine Print

"Akko, are you a COMPLETE bonehead?" Sucy asked as she watched her friend filled a massive traveling bag with contract bottles.

"What do you mean? I'm saving our skins here."

"But the bet you made, and I'll be honest with you, it's kinda dumb."

"That's the problem Sucy, you only look at the negatives. I see this as an opportunity to sell some smiles to the good hearted public."

"But Akko, a hundred contracts? It-It cant be done." Lotte said rubbing her hands with worry.

"It can, and will. Trust me. Besides, if what Sinclair said is true then the magic inside these contracts should sell themselves!"

With that Akko filled the bag to max capacity before slinging it over her back.

"Lotte, your coming with me. Sucy, you can stay here."

"Huh? Why do I have to stay?"

"Well, we have to work all day so wouldn't it be best to have one of us stay and help Sinclair with anything he needs? Besides, your..ahem...face..."

"Yeah?"

"It's not really the most enthusiastic...all the time. And we're gonna need a ton of moral if we're gonna reach a hundred."

"...I hate to admit it but, you got a point."

"Great! We'll be back before you know it!"

With a wave of Sinclair's hand a golden light pierced through the ceiling as the two witches started floating upwards and out of the underworld, as he watched them leave Sinclair couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"What's so funny?" Sucy asked.

"Oh nothing, just your friend. She really thinks she can win this bet?"

Sucy just sighed.

"Yeah, she's a knucklehead."

Meanwhile Akko and Lotte were flying wildly through the tunnel of light before spat out from the earth landing in the filthy mud which sealed back up almost instantly, Akko immediately coughed up a mouthful of mud and worms.

"Akko are you alright?"

"Im fine, now, let's go sell some contracts!"

"...Ok, but can we at least take a shower first?"

"Yeah I think that's a good idea."

One quick shower later:

"Come one, come all! Step right up and have your dreams come true with one of our magical contracts!" Akko announced through a large megaphone standing on a soap box as she and Lotte were in the middle of townsquare as crowds of people were walking past them not paying them no mind.

"Akko, I dont think we're gonna their attention." Lotte whispered.

"Come on, don't be shy! We will happily demonstrate the fantastic magic inside these wonders! All we need is one volunteer!"

Akko looked around to see a sad looking boy sitting alone on a bench, she dropped down and quickly sat down next to him catching him guard.

"Hey little boy, what's the matter?"

"... (sniff) My...dog...Buster...ran away...and I can't...find him."

The boy covered his face with his hands and started crying all over again.

"Hey now, shhh, it's ok. What if I told you there was a way to find your dog, through magic?"

The boy gasped.

"Magic? Really!?!"

"Sure! Um, I think...give me one sec."

Akko quickly ran back to the bag of bottles before tossing several to the side.

"Be a frog for a day, no. Turn a horse into a pegasus, no. Make vegetables taste like ice cream for a day?...maybe later. Uh, Aha!"

She returned with a brown bottle removing the cork releasing brown smoke clouds shaped like dog biscuits before pulling out a contract labeled "Lost Dog Retriever" before showing it to the boy.

"Just sign here." Akko said handing the boy a feather pen.

"Um, ok."

The boy did so writing his full name on the dotted line, upon doing so the piece of paper started to glow with a bright blue light catching the surrounding crowd's attention as Akko held onto the paper tightly as it shook violently before a figure slowly started to emerge from it. A small fluffy puppy dog jumped free from the paper.

"Buster!?! It's you! It's really really you!" the boy cried as he recognized the dog instantly and hugged it tightly.

"See that ladies and gentlemen!?! This no mere hoax, these contracts are the real deal! Would anyone else like to try?" Akko announced to the spectating crowd.

"They...work." Lotte gasped as she pulled out hers and quickly put it away blushing madly.

Soon a sickly pale looking man walked up to Akko.

"Hey, do you think you can h-h-help me with my-AH-CHOO!...cold?"

"Sure thing sir!"

Akko quickly recovered a green bottle which upon removing the cork released green clouds shaped like plus signs. The contract inside was labeled "Insta-Cure!" which the sickly man excitedly wrote his name down below. Instantly his body glowed a mystic blue aura before his ailments ceased to exist.

"I...I feel...GREAT! (inhales deeply) I can breathe clearly again! Oh thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the man said shaking Akko's hand.

"Don't thank me sir, just thank...um, uh...Sinclair Solutions! The magical solutions to all your problems in this life and the next!"

With that said the crowd roared with applause before forming a line asking for magical contracts. Meanwhile back in Limbo Sinclair was in his private office room on the top floor of a massive spire overlooking the entire underworld as he sat behind a large desk doing one of his painstaking yet oddly entertaining pastimes, maintaining a small ship inside a large bottle. Sucy sat in a chair on the other side of the desk watching the all powerful ruler of the underworld struggle to fix a flag on the tiny ship, she would yawn from intense boredom every few minutes.

"Are you gonna be done anytime soon?" she asked growing increasingly impatient.

"Almost done...just one more flag needs adjusting." he said now focusing on the very last flag when suddenly the bottle exploded sending small bits of glass flying in every direction as something small, blue, floating was now occupying his desk.

Sinclair slowly reached up and removed a glass shard from his eye before recognizing the floating flame.

"...Is this?"

Sucy looked at it with awe.

"What is it?"

Sinclair peered into the light of the flame to see it was a small boy and his dog playing in a grassy field.

"...A topworld soul. I've haven't seen one in...forever."

He reached out to touch it when another one suddenly appeared next to it, then another one, and another one, and another one.

"Where all they all coming from?" he asked standing up from his chair.

Sucy looked at the floating orbs and knew what was going on.

"...Akko."

"Your friend? No way. That's...not possible."

"She may be a knucklehead at times, but she is nothing short of brilliant other times."

"...Hmmm."

Back on the topworld Akko was giving away contracts left and right.

"Lotte, how we doing?"

Lotte, who has somehow managed to keep up with the frantic crowd, has been keeping tracks of the amount of contracts used.

"We're only at 85 Akko!"

Akko looked up to see the afternoon sun slowly lowering over the horizon, she started throwing the bottles into the crowd as the many civilians grabbed onto them and signed their names not even concerned about what each contract even did. Giant swan wings sprouted from a kid's back as he soon took flight, a bald man grew a luscious new crop of hair, a short midget man suddenly grew much taller looking over everyone's heads, and many more.

"Lotte! How about now?"

"99!"

"Just one more!"

Akko looked over her shoulder to see that the sun was inches away from disappearing.

"WAAAH!" she screamed as she ran through the crowd frantically looking for one person she hadn't sold a contract to yet.

She soon squealed to a stop behind an elderly looking man waiting to cross the street.

"Sir! Sir, I just need a moment of your time please."

"Huh? What? Mmm..I don't want any cookies right now little girl scout."

"Huh? Girl scout? No! I not selling cookies! I need to know if there was anything you could want in the world right now what would it be?"

"Huh? Anything you say? Mmmm..."

Akko started shaking as she waited patiently looking at the lowering sun in the distance.

"Mmm...If I had to say, I guess it would be this aching pain in my back that's been bothering me for quite some time now."

"Yes! Perfect! Here, sign this!"

"Mmm...sign? Um, one second little lady, let me get my reading glasses."

"Sir, I assure you it will simply fix your back. No tricks."

"That may be, but I always look at the fine print before I sign anything."

"OH COME ON!"

Akko was starting to become really impatient as the man tried to read the text but his eyes were just too feeble to make out any of the words.

"...Hmm..."

"Sir, please, just sign it. Do that, and you will be helping me alot."

"Mmm...well, when you put it that way...Ol' Filbert has no choice but to help a lady in need."

Akko glowed with thankfulness.

"...For 20 bucks."

Akko's smile was replaced with a glare as he reached into her sock and handed the man the bill.

"Here, ya greedy old man."

"Thank you kindly. And here you are."

The old man signed his name and handed it back to Akko.

"Yes! A hundred contracts! We did it!"

Akko blazed right passed the old man.

"Hey! What about my back! I thought you said it would be fixed-"

A blue light suddenly covered the old man's body.

"Oh, nevermind. I feel pretty great actually."

Meanwhile back in Limbo while Sinclair was playing golf with one of the many souls aimlessly floating around his office swinging his club and watching it bounce from the walls Sucy quietly sneaked through the double doors before running down the hall hoping she could somehow figure out a way to get her hands on the orb so they can leave this place. This however was short lived as she skidded to a stop running into Sinclair, he had a very upset look on his face.

"And where do you think you were going?" he said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I...I was just...on my way to...the bathroom."

"...Are you sure you weren't just trying to steal...this?"

He pulled out from his vest the actual sacred orb, Sucy's one visible eye grew wide.

"...Well?"

"Well...what?"

"Aren't you going to take it?"

"Take it? But I thought you didn't like people taking your junk."

Sinclair laughed at this.

"I believe me, I don't. But in this situation it won't even matter if I let you keep it."

"...Situation?"

He nodded.

"Indeed, you remember that bet your friend made?"

"Yeah, give away one hundred contracts and we get to leave."

He suddenly burst into laughter showing his sharp bear trap like teeth as he held onto his sides he was laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?"

"You really thought it would be that simple, that I would just let you and your friends just leave Limbo?"

"Yeah, I mean that was the deal."

"Mmm, no."

"No?"

"No. As in, that's where you are wrong. You see, the detail you all overlooked in our verbal agreement was that you would work for me until the sun rises..."

"Yeah, and?"

Sinclair showed his devilish grin.

"...There is no sun in Limbo. Only darkness."

Sucy looked down going over every word in that deal in her mind before realizing the rather obvious con.

"...You tricked us."

"Not tricked. Outsmarted. Simple as that. Can't outwit me kid, I've been doing this since I was born." He said placing the orb in her hands before walking past her.

"Wait, so what does mean for us?" she asked chasing after him.

"Easy. As soon as your friends come back you all will stay here, for all of eternity...until you die. Isn't that great?"

Sucy glared at him.

"I got to tell Akko and Lotte." she said pulling out her wand as a small hint light appeared from it.

Sinclair snapped his fingers and the wand suddenly went limp like a wet noodle, Sucy gasped looking back at him.

"Sorry, can't have you spoiling the big surprise."

Later:

With a flash of red light Akko and Lotte were brought back to Limbo, only to land on top of a zombie farmer's farmer's market in the middle of town. Akko and Lotte gagged as they were covered in slime covered orc eyeballs, goblin tongues, and surprisingly spinach. After apologizing to the angry yet mindless drooling farmer Akko pulled her friend out of the mess before they soon headed towards the tall spire building where they were told to meet after completing their end of the deal. The two ran past a small british pub like hangout spot when Akko suddenly squealed to a stop before running back to see Sucy through the window.

"SUCY!" Akko called out as she entered the pub to see her other friend sitting at the front counter as the mummy bartender handed her another glass of an unknown bubbling liquid which she guzzled it down in mere moments, there were several other already finished glasses beside her.

"Sucy? Are ok?" Lotte asked noticing their mushroom loving friend was looking much paler than usual like she had just endured a week's worth of depression.

She shook her head no.

"Well...what's wrong? Please, tell us."

Sucy sighed aloud before speaking.

"We got...got."

"We got got? What does that mean?" Akko asked placing her hands on her hips not in the mood for any of Sucy's nonsense jokes.

"I mean we got served... owned...conned." Sucy said swaying her head side to side as she was too drunk off whatever they had served her for the past few minutes.

"Are you saying Sinclair...deceived us?" Lotte asked sounding worried.

Sucy nodded.

"Yep, turns out he had his twisted fingers crossed. And we fell for it...well, really Akko did."

"Hey! I tried to solve our problems! What did you do!?!"

Sucy said nothing, she just held her glass forward as the bartender refilled it before downing some more of the bizarre liquid. Akko knocked the glass out of her hand before grabbing her arm.

"Come on, we're gonna go speak to him. Right now."

Finally arriving at the spire tower Sinclair was back in his office having a quick bowling session using the topworld souls as pins as he rolled one other soul as a bowling ball towards them making a loud clashing sound as he bowled a perfect strike, the spectating crowd of red skinned humanoid demons dressed in business suits applauded soon after. Just then the office doors were kicked open as Akko and company walked in, Sinclair turned around happy to see them.

"Ah! There you are, just the lovely ladies I was looking for. Everyone, this are our angels that made this company one hundred completed contracts greater!"

The demon employees roared with applause again, Akko however was far from a celebrating mood.

"Don't give me that! You tricked us you good for nothing liar!"

There was a moment of awkward silence in the room, Sinclair sighed aloud fixing his tie before speaking.

"Yes, I admit that. And I know you're mad-"

"Mad? Mad!?! I am pissed! If I could turn you into a freaking ugly toad I so would! In fact, I so can!"

Akko waved her wand before shouting the spell.

"Metamorphie Faciesse!"

With that said Sinclair burst into a cloud of pink before turning into a toad.

"Ha! In your slimy foggy face!" the young witch said with a cocky grin.

Toad Sinclair rolled his eyes before quickly morphing back to normal, Akko's jaw dropped before she performed the spell again changing him into a snail. Again Sinclair looked flat out annoyed as he morphed back again. Akko performed the spell several more times changing him into a dog, a cat, a donkey, a turtle, a rabbit, a skunk, etc. Each time Sinclair reverted back to his original self and looked more and more annoyed before finally getting so agitated he grabbed her wand and snapped it in two with ease dropping the pieces on the floor.

"Hey! What the hell!?! You broke my wand you stupid jerk!" Akko said getting up in his face, literally.

"Where did you get such vulgar vocabulary from?" he asked pushing her face out of his.

"From...home..Luna...Nova." she answered struggling to throw a punch at him as his hand was against her forehead keeping her in place.

The whole time Sinclair looked deep in thought.

"...Luna...Nova...is that right?"

"Yeah, what's it to you!?!"

Sinclair looked over as his demon employees, they shared the same evil glance he had.

"Ok, this was a good talk. Definitely one I will be remembering. Goodbye, and don't let the door hit ya on the way out. Ok? Ok." Sinclair suddenly said pushing the trio out his office before quickly slamming the door shut hitting their butts as they winced in pain.

Sinclair walked towards the massive window placing his hands behind his back overlooking the vast underworld before him.

"...Boys, I think it's finally time we branch out and expand the company."


End file.
